


16 BBY - The Beginning

by Anonymous



Series: Hardships of Fett [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sintas Vel, Drugged Sex, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Omega Boba Fett, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Self-Hatred, Sort Of, Victim Blaming, everyone is intersex because plot reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Sometimes, Boba despised his status as an Omega."Boba Fett, an Omega, has finally settled down with his lover, Sintas Vel, a Beta.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Sintas Vel
Series: Hardships of Fett [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	16 BBY - The Beginning

Sometimes, Boba despised his status as an Omega. He tried to settle down when he was sixteen with a nice Beta, even fulfilled her desire for a child. He carried his daughter for nine months and two days before giving birth in the early morning of Concord Dawn.

Then, once he went back to his job as a Journeyman Protector, his superior Lenovar tried to rape him for his 'fertile womb'. Still weak from the aftermath of the stressful birth and doused with a drug, he could only lay there as his legs were forced open and rough hands fondled his small breasts and left-over baby fat on his stomach, Lenovar's loud breath in his ear as he forced himself inside, calling him 'his Omega bitch'. Boba fumed, already planning on how exactly to kill Lenovar for this.

After Lenovar knotted and came inside his still too-dry channel, he pulled out with a chuckle before patting Boba's cheek. "Good boy," he sneered as he stared into Boba's nearly black, unfocused eyes.

"Been wanting to do that since I first smelt your pregnancy on you. Maybe you might even have another one, eh?" 

  
Lenovar left quickly, leaving Boba a shaking mess on the ground. The coward knew that if he didn't catch him by surprise and dose him with a drug, Boba would cut off his pathetic cock for daring to try to rape him.

Once the drug wore off, allowing him to focus and finally move his body, Boba carefully put his armour back on, quickly making his way back to his home. Thankfully, Sintas was out with their daughter Ailyn to get more supplies for the young baby.

He scrubbed his skin raw in the refresher, the water near boiling as Boba set to the task of removing Lenovar's seed from inside of him. His outer lips were swollen, and when he pushed two fingers inside of him, he hissed when they seemed to rub the already torn sensitive flesh raw. It was a painful process, and Boba was humiliated by it. 

  
For times like this, Boba wished that Jango was still alive. His buir's warm Beta scent of Earth and honey would soothe him no matter what, as his buir would wrap his strong, large arms around him. Granted, he clung to the memory of a child hugging his father, but for times like these, it was welcoming.

By the time Sintas came back with Ailyn in Boba's home made ik'aad sling, Boba was preparing Tiingilar, the smell of the spices grounding him in the present as he was mixing it into the stew.

"Boba, you're home early!" Sintas said as Ailyn cooed, taking in the smell of spices and her mother's scent. Sintas carefully un-wrapped Ailyn, placing the ik'aad into the high chair Sintas had bought. The Beta pressed herself against his back and in-haled his scent, her nose right against his scent gland in his throat.

"Got sent home early. Missing you and Ailyn," he simply said, allowing Sintas to scent him as he tried to stop himself from tensing. He placed the lid onto the Olla, carefully placing it into the oven.

"Aww, Boba!" Sintas sighed, stepping back. "Ailyn is hungry. She kept tried to suckle from me, thinking I was you." She said, as she carefully picked their daughter up. Boba could tell that Ailyn was hungry, and was already un-buttoning the nursing shirt he always wears at home, exposing his small breasts that had filled out with milk. After Ailyn had stopped needing his milk, they would flatten and turn back into hard muscle if he stayed fit.

"Seems about right. She always seems to be hungry when I'm around, so greedy," he teased, easily taking Ailyn from her father's arms and brought her to his chest. His daughter waited no time to latch on, taking her fill. Boba hummed, sitting down at the table and relaxing. "How was your supply run?"

"Oh, it was fine. Everyone seemed to be impressed that we made a good looking kid," Sintas said, a smile creasing her cheeks. "Considering that not many know what you look like under your buy'ce. Some were surprised she wasn't born with one on her head."

"Was thinking of getting Ailyn one," he said, causing his wife to laugh. It was true. Boba doesn't like showing his face around others, considering how he currently shares it with many of the Empire's newly named 'Stormtroopers'. What a stupid name. "Can make it white and orange."

"White and orange, huh?" Sintas said, crossing her arms as she watched her daughter suckle from her mother's breast. 

Boba, to her, was beautiful. With his tanned skin, dark eyes and even darker curls, he is a stunning Omega. To her delight, he was also a Bounty Hunter, having won a fight between them for a bounty. It doesn't matter if there were a four million men who shared his face and status, they wouldn't be Boba. 

  
Boba made a noise of agreement, smiling down at his daughter softly when Ailyn's suckles became weak and sloppy, milk escaping her mouth as his ad'ika easily fell into sleep. Sintas chuckled softly.

  
"Want me to put her to bed?" She asked softly, watching Boba re-settle Ailyn to lightly thump on her back. Ailyn burped. Boba turned to look at her and there was something in his eyes she couldn't read.

"No, I can do it." He said, already making his way up the stairs to the nursery, which was attached to his and Sinta's bedroom. Softly, he set Ailyn down on her back. After making sure she is settled, Boba just stands, watching her.

While carrying and birthing his daughter was stressful, especially since he is only seventeen and Sintas being nineteen and with no support from their families, Boba doesn't regret having Ailyn. Despite Sintas being a Beta and him a Omega, Boba could have fathered Ailyn. Boba had thought deeply about it, and proposed the idea that he carried their child. Sintas agreed, and four months later it was confirmed that he was nearly two months along.

His fists clenched. Tonight, he will find Lenovar and rip the bastard's heart out for what he had done to Boba's family honour, to Boba. Turning on his heel, Boba ignored the feeling that he would never see his daughter again. 

Sintas was in the kitchen, pulling the Tiingilar out of the oven, the spices having cooked nicely with the meat and vegetables, judging by the smell. Boba smiled, and brought the plates out as Sintas put their portions on their respective plates.

  
As they ate, Sintas asked him about his day. Boba gave simple, if grumpy, replies. Sintas didn't seem to hold it against him, probably thinking that he was tried from his time at work and doing the house work while she was out. It was normal for new mothers, be they Alpha, Beta or Omega, to get grumpy after a long day.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, now." Sintas said, scenting him one last time before heading upstairs. Boba carefully stood, waiting to hear their bedroom door close before he made his way to the common area of their house, where he had laid his jump suit and armour out earlier.

With a grim look of determination, Boba changed, finally placing his buy'ce on, hiding his face from the world as he softly walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Time to kill Lenovar for his crimes.

  
Hidden on Slave I, Boba was shaking in his bunk. He was banished from Concord Dawn, and Sintas has made it clear that she thinks he is 'a mindless killer, murdering your superior without cause'. She doesn't know the truth, and Boba, in a twisted way, is glad.

Sintas wouldn't need to know that her 'strong Omega' was raped pathetically easily. Boba's hands would touch his neck scent glad, thankful that he and Sintas never exchanged mating bites. It would have been agony for the bond to have broken. His heart aches for his ad'ika, who will grow up without her buir.

Wiping at his eyes, ignoring when they came away damp, Boba vowed to himself to never settle down again. Never to give into his weak instincts. 

Despite the vow, Boba broke down a month later when his breasts finally became firm pectorals for a fit, young unmated male Omega, four months before he was suppost to wean his ad'ika off his milk.

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the A/B/O AU, and while I know a bit about it, I'm still about confused about certain areas when it comes to biology. I understand the idea with the whole 'Omega male' only have male anatomy but somehow having female bits inside? While I'm not against it, I'm not for it. Neutral, I guess. So I just solved this issue with everyone having both pair of genitals, and everyone can be a 'father' or 'mother' of a child. So basically the only way to tell someone's 'secondary gender' is by scent, which they can block with soap or something.
> 
> Also, this is the first of maybe three or four short stories.Starts off rough, and might slide far enough into the timeline for me to cover The Mandalorian, but we will see if my 'creative juices' (coined by friends) will flow that far ahead. Also, I basically just copied what happened to Sintas to Boba from an old comic, where his boss rapes Sintas (I cant remember why) and Boba kills him for it, leaving in exile and ending their relationship. I may have made the timeline of their relationship shorter, as Ailyn is around three months instead of 2 years when everything happens.


End file.
